Xena Reborn
by Eros-Blane
Summary: Xena is Harry's past life. While meditating he frees her.How will this affect him and the Wizarding World.


**Xena Reborn Year 1**

**AN: This is a Harry Potter/Xena: Warrior Princess crossover. I don't own anything except the OC's. Sorry for the long wait work getting in the way here is a chapter for another story I had started to write a while back. Hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 1**

The last thing Harry remember was running away from Dudley and his gang. He tripped and the lights went out. Now he didn't know where he was but at least Dudley wasn't anywhere around. He sat up and held his head.

_'Ow my head. Where am I?'_ Harry said then asked. He looked around and saw a forest clearing. He noticed storm clouds overhead. He saw all kind of animals tied up with ropes. A Silverback Gorilla was closest to him so he ran over to him.

_'Who did this to you? Let me untie you.'_ Harry asked then said. He untied the gag then the ropes.

_'Thank you, now let's untie the others.' _Silverback said. They started untying the others.

_'Where are we?'_Harry asked.

_'We are in your mindscape.' _Silverback replied.

_'Hmmm, if we are in my mindscape then I can say ropes and gags be gone.'_ Harry said then all of the ropes and gags on the animals vanished.

_'Thank you Harry.'_ Silverback said.

_'You're welcome Silverback.'_ Harry said and Silverback lifted an eyebrow.

_'Why Silverback?'_ He asked.

'That is what you are a Silverback Gorilla. I always hid from Dudley in the library and read.' Harry said and Silverback chuckles. Harry turns and sees a castle covered in ropes of light. He was shocked to see this.

_'An old man in robes of blinding bright colors ties us up and did that to the castle.'_ Silverback said answering Harry's earlier question. Harry turned and saw gates in front of a mausoleum. Harry walked up to the gates and put his hands on the gates to open them. As soon as Harry touched them the gates glowed then open on their own. Harry walked through the gates and toward the mausoleum. Silverback and a solid black lion walked with Harry.

They walked in the mausoleum and saw only one stone coffin inside. Harry walked over to it looked at the coffin. It had a carving of a woman riding a horse, a woman holding a sword, and more pictures of what this warrior woman has done.

_'Who is she?' _Harry asked.

_'She is your past life. I'll push the lid off. That old man must have put her away as well.'_ Silverback said and easily pushed the lid off. Harry saw a tall woman with long black hair, wearing black leather armor, and holding a sword and a whip. He saw a round bladed weapon on her side. It looked like it could split in half down the middle. Her eyes popped and she sat up. She got out of the coffin and looked around.

_'Where is he? I'll castrate him.'_ She asked then said clearly angry.

_'He's gone, Harry has freed us.'_ Silverback said with a slight growl in his voice. She looked at Harry. A ball of light floated out of the stone coffin and went into Harry.

_'I am a representation of Xena. That's the real Xena. Now let's get out of here.' _She said and they left the mausoleum. Xena saw all of the magical ropes. She grabbed her chokram and threw it at the main ball of knots destroying it. The chokram split in the middle and flew around cutting the magical ropes. The chokram came back and put itself back together. Xena caught the chokram and put it on her belt.

_'There that should do it. Now stay here while I make sure there is nothing inside.' _Xena said and Harry nods.

Xena walked into the castle and slowly looked around. She saw a black, shadowy figure coming toward her. She took her sword out and when it came close enough she stabbed it through its body. She threw it across the room then threw her chokram at it. The chokram flew around the room cutting off body parts.

Harry's waiting for Xena to come out. He looked at the storm clouds and wished the sun would come out. The clouds disappeared and the sun began shining. He heard a horrible screech coming from inside the castle. Xena walked out of the castle smiling.

_'You can come in now it's safe.'_ Xena said. Harry walked into the castle followed by Silverback and the black lion who he named Leo. He looked around and saw the books all over the place.

_'Organize by year then month.'_ Harry said and all of the books flew back on the shelves.

_'You're getting the hang of working your mindscape.' _Silverback said.

_'Xena why not keep your memories in here where they will be safe.'_ Harry said and a bunch of scrolls appeared on the shelves on the opposite side of Harry's memories. Xena smiled and nodded.

_'Thanks, now what are you going to do?' _She said then asked. Harry thought and knew what he wanted.

_'Show me how my parents died.'_ Harry said. A book glowed on the October 1981 shelf and showed what happened. An ugly snake faced man holding a stick blasted the door off its hinges. He flung a redhead across the room knocking her out. A green ball of energy was bounced back at snake face as baby Harry held up a toy mirror. After snake face was gone an old man walked in, took baby Harry and disappeared. The memory stopped playing.

_'So my parents aren't dead. But who lied and said they were dead.'_ Harry wondered.

_'I think it might have been that old man. But now it's time for you to wake up.'_ Xena said as Harry woke up.

"Is he still alive?" Harry heard one of Dudley's friends ask. Harry could feel them leaning over his body especially his head. He got an idea and heard Xena laugh inside his mind. Harry's eyes popped opened making Dudley and his friends yell and jump back. Harry flips his legs up and jumps into a crouch then looks around. He jumps up and back flips through the air. His magic changed his clothes to a black sleeveless t-shirt, black loose leather pants, and black hiking shoes.

"A la la la la." Harry let out a battle cry as he went through the air. His feet hit the tree and he pushed himself off of the tree then sails towards the group. His feet hit the chest of one Dudley's friends as Harry used this to do another back flip to land on the ground. This caused the bully to be launched backwards into the rest of the group knocking them all on the ground.

A woman in brown leather clothes was watching the black haired, green eyed boy taking out a group of bullies. Her name is Morrigan and she has been the Guardian of Justice for centuries. Hercules and his twin sister ~ Herculina ~ had no choice but to become the rulers of the Greek gods. This was to stop the others gods and goddesses from killing Xena and her baby. She was the only god in the British Isles as Dahak killed them all of the other druids. Hercules had turned her into a full goddess after he took care of what was going on in Greece. He had told her all about Xena.

"Well, I better tell Hercules about this." Morrigan said as the bullies ran off. She vanished in a swirl of leaves. She reappeared in the home of Kevin Sorbo or Hercules. She heard voices and followed them. She saw Hercules talking to Michael Hurst and Lucy Lawless. She stayed invisible to everyone for now but knew Hercules could sense her.

"Michael, Lucy thank you for agreeing to play those roles. I'll contact you both at a later date." He told them then Lucy and Michael left. Morrigan made herself visible.

"It's good to see you again Morrigan." Hercules said and they hugged with Morrigan kissing his cheek.

"It's good to you as well. I was watching a ten year old boy being chased by a group of bullies. He was ahead of them but he tripped on a tree root and was knocked out. A few minutes he woke up after the bullies had caught up to him while he was out. He then began fighting them like how you described Xena used to fight." Morrigan said. He nods at this news.

"Xena is reborn. There might be someone to likely use this to there advantage." Hercules said and Morrigan nods.

"Michaels looks just like Iolaus." Morrigan said and Hercules nods then smiles.

"He does doesn't he. I guess I don't have to tell you to keep an eye on him." Hercules said.

"No I do that anyway. Part of my job." Morrigan said smiling and disappeared.

"Xena as a guy. That's going to take some getting used to." Hercules said and shook his head.

Morrigan watched Harry over the next few weeks. For his birthday she had a collapsible made just for him by the forge goddess ~ Atalanta. Hercules had replaced Hephaestus with Atalanta because he had went after Xena's newborn baby, Eve. They were being fooled by an Amazon who wanted revenge on Xena. She was the sister of the evil shaman ~ Alti. Mora had tricked Athena and took her god powers. Joxer came across the real Athena and they returned her powers to her. Hercules and his sister had made some changes after becoming the king and queen of the Greek pantheon. They made the other gods and goddesses live among the people.

Harry made a room in the attic of Number Four Privet Drive. He found a note on his bed to come to the clearing on his birthday. Harry got dressed in a white silk sleeveless tunic, black cargo shorts, and brown hiking shoes. Then he left and went to the clearing. When he arrived he didn't see anyone there but he could sense someone was there.

"Happy birthday Harry. Here's your present. A collapsible bo staff for you." Morrigan said handing him a silver bo staff.

"Thanks but who are you?" Harry said then asked.

"I am Morrigan Guardian of Justice for the British Isles." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said and shook Morrigan's hand.

"Now I have to go. I have duties to perform." Morrigan said and disappeared.

Harry practiced with the bo staff in the clearing until he heard a hoot. He turned and saw a Barn Owl sitting on rock in the middle of the clearing. He walked over after collapsing his bo staff then putting it in a pocket. He got near the owl and it held out its foot which had a letter tied to it. He took the letter and read it. It was a letter from a place called Hogwarts.

It was an acceptance letter to go to Hogwarts and learn about...magic. That would explain all of the weird things that happened to him when he was angry or scared. He took out a pen and wrote a reply. He asked if she could come and explain it to him as he was raised without knowing about magic. He tied it to the owl's leg then it flew off. He looked up and saw that there were few clouds.

"He should get there pretty quick." He said then sat on the large rock. He closed his eyes and went into his mindscape.

**Hogwarts...**

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk trying to decide who to pick as the Fifth Year Prefect this school year. An owl flew in the window and landed on her desk. She took the letter from the owl and it flew out the window. She opened the letter and read the reply from Mr. Potter and sighs.

"I knew I should have never let Albus leave him with those people." She said and put the prefects badge in Andrew Smythe's letter. Rachel Peterson came in Minerva's office.

"I see you finally picked a Fifth Year male Gryffindor prefect." Rachel said.

"Aye I have chosen Andrew Smythe over Percy Weasley." Minerva said and gave the two letters to two different owls. Both owls flew out the window to deliver their letters.

"Yes Mr. Smythe does look out for his fellow students more than Mr. Weasley." Rachel said.

"Would you like to accompany me to explain a few things to Mr Harry Potter?" Minerva asked. Rachel lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Of course Minerva." Rachel said. They walked out of the grounds of Hogwarts and apparated to where Harry lived.

**The End**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.**


End file.
